This invention relates to an apparatus and method for doctor blade replacement in a flexographic press and, more particularly, to a fountain embodying a movable holder for the blades.
Conventionally, doctor blades are provided to define the upper and lower ends of a fountain associated with an ink transfer roll--such as an anilox roll. Illustrative of the basic structure is that shown in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,341. When it is desired to replace the doctor blades, a labor-intensive situation arises. Bolts have to be loosened and then retightened in order to clamp the doctor blades and if the operation is not carefully handled, a wave will be introduced into the blade. This is avoided by the instant invention which provides a doctor blade holder which is movably mounted on a sub-frame of the press. The sub-frame of the press is part of the basic fountain structure and is located immediately adjacent the anilox roll. The sub-frame has portions for clamping the doctor blade in place on the holder and bearing against the anilox roll. The invention makes it possible to equip the movable holder with the blades at either the press or at a location remote from the press--but in any event, quickly install the blades thereby avoiding the laborious operations of the past.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.